


NU Alert

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets woken up by a University's alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NU Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt - C/C having a Snow Day. :)

“Hello,” Clint grunted into his phone.

“This is an NU alert,” The stilted mechanical voice. “Due to inclement weather all classes on NU’s main campus are closed today.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed, before he hung up on the voice. It took a moment, before he realized just what that message said. "Hey, snow day.“

Phil peered at him for a moment. "Then we can go back to sleep.”

Clint smiled, leaning in to kiss him briefly on the lips. He resettled next to Phil.

“Night Phil,” Clint said. He closed his eyes and was just starting to drift off when Phil’s phone went off. "That one is yours.“

"Goddamn it,” Phil muttered pulling away and climbing out of the bed to find it. "Where the fuck is my phone?!“

Clint resisted the urge to laugh, but only because he could make out Phil searching for his phone without any clothes on. Clint reached down and stroked himself as he watched his boyfriend find his phone, just as it went to voicemail. 

Phil growled at his phone. "Typical.” He turned to look at Clint and then took a closer look at him. “What? There’s no way that you…”

“Wandering my room, naked, all growly,” Clint sighed. "You’re so hot Coulson.“

Phil rolled his eyes as he came back to bed. "What am I going to do with you, Barton?”

“How about we make snow day, sex day?”

“I want to sleep though,” Phil said, sliding into the bed.

“But Phil… Finals are coming up, it’s going to be virtually no sex for weeks with studying and the actual tests. Plus, you’re going home to your parents…”

“And you’re coming with.”

“Still, sex at your parents house?”

Phil sighed. “You’re not going to let me go back to sleep until you get off are you?”

“If you don’t want to help me get off, then you don’t have to, but I’m going to have to finish here, before I go to sleep again.”

Phil sighed, leaning in to kiss him. He slowly pushed Clint back down onto the bed. Clint arched up into him, moaning as Phil pressed down into him. Yeah, this snow day was going to fucking awesome.


End file.
